Por alguien que no deberías ser
by Mashetsu-nee-san
Summary: Te prometo... que cuando vuelva... estaré para siempre contigo...- y el niño no se dio cuenta de que le observaba la sombra que conoció como 'hija de Satán' -Porque verla de esa manera... me hizo entrar en razón... la quería de verdad...
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí va un nuevo fic de DC. Vuelvo a poner a Ai!! Éste será bastante largo, creo.**

**Los Anti-Haibara pueden leer, también los Shin-Ran. **

**Espero que os guste! Ah, y creo que no meto crímenes por en medio, que aburren ;)**

**Pues, estos personajes no me perteneces, sólo son de Gosho Aoyama**

**¿y qué más deciros?**

**¡Que empieza el fic!**

**Por alguien que no deberías ser…**

**Capítulo 1: la curiosa llamada de Shinichi**

A Ran le sonó el móvil, aquél querido móvil que le había regalado Shinichi, y, justamente, fue él quién la llamó. Ella, lo cogió rápidamente, se puso colorada y respondió.

-Hola , Shinichi… ¿cómo estás?- dijo un poco avergonzada

-Bien… ¿y tú?

-Bueno, como siempre… sin poder verte…- Ran aún se puso más colorada pensando en cómo le podía haber dicho eso.

-Oh, vaya- Conan también se puso rojo desde se móvil y además, le brillaban las gafas- Ran, yo…

-Ah, ¡No! No pasa nada. Es normal que estés en casos, como tú dices: ¡sólo hay una verdad!- dijo enérgica pero ocultando la pena

-una verdad…-se repitió el niño- ¡Ran!- soltó de golpe

-¿qué?- preguntó sorprendida

-Te prometo que… cuando vuelva, estaré para siempre contigo- sonrió el chico, ante su sueño

-¿qué?- Ran enrojeció aún más- ¿cómo puedes decirme eso?

-¡Tonta!- se rió, pero luego se puso serio- es que yo…

Pi, pi, pi (el teléfono se cuelga)

Cuando el niño salió de su escondite de la calle, no pudo darse cuenta de la sombra que le estaba observando, aquella persona que él, curiosamente había conocido como 'hija de Satán'. Y, esa sombra, observaba cómo el niño se iba derramando lágrimas, aunque, con ganas de encontrar una solución, de poder cumplir la promesa. Y, la pobre sombra, se derretía de dolor en cada una de las pisadas que le hacía a las lágrimas.

-¡Ran! ¡ya estoy aquí!- saludó el niño al abrir la puerta de su actual hogar.

-¡Hola Conan! ¿dónde te habías metido? La cena ya está tibia- dijo Ran algo enfadada, pero un enfado cariñoso, porque en realidad sus pupilas reflejaban una ensoñadora ilusión.

-Err… estaba… err… con los niños… ¡Sí, eso! ¡Son ellos!- entonces, el niño se empezó a reír intentando disimular.

-Eso no convence nada… -dijo Ran con suspicacia.

-Vale… en casa del Doctor…- volvió a mentir

-¿otra vez?- exclamó incrédula- me pregunto qué habrá ahí ta interesante…- Ran se quedó pensando con los ojos en blanco.-¡Ah! ¡claro! –se le iluminó la bombilla- con que era eso… jajajaja- Ran estalló en risas maliciosas

-Das miedo…- le dijo Conan, y como si no la conociera, se iba alejando lentamente de ella.- cómo no sean los videojuegos, o sus inventos raros… no se yo…

-ya, ya… claro, claro…¡que a mí no me engañas!- y Ran se volvió a reír.

-oi, oi, oi… ¿qué se cree ésta ahora?- pensó un rato- no me digas… ¡pero no lo puede haber descubierto! ¿no?- oye Ran… ¿estás tan contentilla porque te ha llamado Shinichi?- le dijo éste pícaramente y dándole codazos.

-¿qué? ¿yo?- Ran se puso completamente roja, e intentando disimular dijo:- ¿pero te has oído? –y, reconociendo la situación…- espera… ¿cómo sabes que me ha llamado Shinichi?

-porque me ha llamado a mí… -dijo sin saber dónde meterse

-Pues que… ¿por qué demonios te llama tanto?- gritó sin comprender- y a mí tan poco… -dijo bajando la cabeza, algo triste

-Poque… ¿somos primos?- dijo no muy convencido de que colara, pero ella lo tomó como ironía.

Ran, se quedó callada, asintió, y se fue para su habitación.

_Es que es verdad… no lo entiendo… que sean primos no quiere decir que se tengan que estar llamando contínuamente y además, hablando de mí…_

_¿por qué Conan le tiene que decir todo eso?_

_Sólo tengo ganas de llorar… pero si pienso en lo que me ha dicho antes… 'te prometo… que cuando vuelva, estaré para siempre contigo…'_

_¿por qué habrá dicho eso? ¿lo decía en serio? ¿o era para quedar bien?_

_Shinichi… sólo le puedo preguntar a las estrellas ahora… porque, de verdad que no sé si me quieres… cómo me gustaría que así fuera… porque yo… te quiero tanto…_

_Y, incluso, si me paro a pensar, no lo entiendo… de ti sólo me queda el recuerdo… y, que ahora, de ti sólo tenga a un niño… a Conan… cuando él… ya ha encontrado a alguien… ¿habrás hecho lo mismo tú?_

_Por favor, no me digas eso… quiero… que sólo seas para mí… Shinichi…_

Ran se enjuagó las lágrimas en la ventana, y ya volvió a ser la chica alegre de siempre, ahora, iba a acribillar a el huésped.

-¡Eh! ¡Conan!- le gritó

-¿qué quieres, Ran?- dijo bostezando… se fijó en su cara- ¿qué te ha pasado en los ojos?

-oh… ¡nada!- Ran le ofreció una tierna sonrisa a cambio.- eh… ¿cuál es el cumple de tu _amiga_?- le preguntó pícaramente

-¿quién? ¿Ayumi?- preguntó sorprendido-_si la única eres tú…_- pensó

-¡No! ¡Ai-chan!- gritó histérica.-_qué cortito es a veces…_

-Ah! Pues no lo sé… la verdad, no se lo he preguntado…- dijo pensandolo mejor

Entonces, pareció que a Ran se le caían un montón de piedras encima xD

-¡pues llámalaaaaaa!- le gritó

Conan se tapó los oídos y se escondió debajo de una manta de la loca esa.

Acto seguido, una mano salió de debajo de la manta y le enseñó el móvil.

-Bien… je je je- Ran hizo eso de juntar las yemas de los dedos maquiavélicamente.

Rrriiiinng, Rrriiiinng!

-Haibara?- preguntó al teléfono, dándose cuenta de la presencia que había ahí

-uf, uf, uf, haf, haf (suspiros de haber corrido por ahí) ¿qué quieres, Kudo?

- ¿Cuándo es tu cumple?- preguntó animadamente

-¿a qué viene esto?- prenguntó interrogante, Ai

-¡Ran!- le respondió simplemente él.

-Ah… pues hoy no es…- le respondió ésta despreocupadamente

-idiota…- le insultó él.

A Ran parecía que se le subían los humos a la cabeza, y ponía caras como si estuviera viendo en directo una telenovela, sin darse cuenta de que ella formaba parte de la novela.

-¿pero para qué es?- le preguntó Ai

-Ni idea.- dijo tajante- vaa, dímeloo- se puso suplicante, y al final, se lo dijo.

Después, colgó.

-¡Lo tengo, Ran!- dijo entusiasmado

-¡Ueeeee! ¡Biieeeen! Ja, ja, ja!- Ran había montado ya una fiesta nocturna…

-en serio, Ran. Podrías ser la bruja malvada de una peli de niños…- le dijo Conan

-¿eh?- Ran se quedó estupefacta.- ¡A dormir!

**Final del capítulo!**

**Espero que os vaya gustando.**

**Si alguien tiene una ligera idea de cuál es el cumple de Ai, o si a alguien le hace ilusión inventárselo… lo estaré esperando.**

**Si no, pues se queda sin fecha, es que no tengo imaginación para fechas de cumpleaños… u.u**

**Por cierto, espero recibir MUCHOS REVIEWS, así que, los recibiré con los brazos abiertos.**

**Espero vuestra opinión, y de paso, sugerencias ^.^**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Att: YMaHiNe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí continúo el fic.**

**Espero que alguien lo lea, y que, me dejen reviews, en serio.**

**Por alguien que no deberías ser…**

**Capítulo 2:**

Era un día nublado, por la mañana, de otoño

-tralarí, tralará… ¡qué día más bonito! Me pregunto cuándo vendrá Shinichi a verme…- canturreaba Ran

Por otro lado…

-¡vaya mierda de día! Tengo sueño y me mandan a comprar al súper, y encima tendré que ir con los criajos, y entonces aparecerá un muerto, y Kudo lo resolverá, y yo me aburriré… -canturreaba Ai también, a su estilo.

Accidentalmente, ya que las dos íban en sus mundos, sen chocaron y cayeron al suelo. Ran se tocaba la cabeza y Ai se levantó echando humos.

-¡auch! ¡perdona!- gritó Ran, cuando levantó la cabeza…- ¡Ai! ¡si eres tú!- y le dio un abrazo de oso.

Ai por su parte, se mantuvo immóbil y esperó a que la soltara.

-¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó Ran.

-a comprar- y se encogió de hombros.

-pues te acompaño- Ai le dirigió una mirada rara- si… quieres…- dijo dudando

Mientras íban hacia el súper, aparecieron ciertos niños por ahí, y Ai, giró la esquina rápidamente con lo que Ran se quedó con expresión de ¿eing?

-¡Ran!- gritaron los niños- ¿dónde está Conan?- preguntó Ayumi.

-pues… no lo sé…- miró hacia el cielo. La íltima vez que lo vi, estaba en casa…

Rrrriiiinng, Rrrriiiinng

-Alo!- contestó Ran

-Hey, Ran! ¿qué tal?

-supongo que… perfectísimamente!- dijo animada

-¡Oh! ¡qué bien!- se alegró el detective

-Oye, Shin… te cuelgo- le cortó- pero… dile a Conan que le compre algo a Haibara…

-Ah, es verdad!- es porque no se acordaba

-¿eh?

-¿por qué le insistes tanto?- preguntó Shinichi sorprendido

-pues… verás… es que… quiero ganarme la confianza con Ai… está siempre tan sola…- bajó la voz- ¡además!-soltó alto- creo que hay algo entre Conan y Ai…- le susurró al teléfono

-¿Qquuééé? ¿qué me estás diciendo? ¿pero tú que tomas?- le preguntó algo histérico pero absorto de la ocurrencia de su… cómo decirlo… amiga de la infancia, que seguramente será su esposa

-perdón, perdón. Supongo que me he lucido esta vez… y son muy pequeños… -se disculpó ella

-dios mío, yo enamorado de Haibara…- se dijo a sí mismo- Bueno, Ran, te dejo.

-Bye, bye!- se despidió

Para entonces, los niños ya se habían ido, porque se aburrían de la conversación, y Ai había adelantado a Ran.

-eh! Espera, ¡Ai!- la chica corriendo detrás, y la niña giró un poco la cabeza. – uff, uff… vamos juntas- le sonrió agotada.

Siguieron caminando por la calle infinita, hasta que Ran empezó la conversación.

-Oye… -Ai se giró- ¿tú te casarías con un detective?

-¿qué clase de pregunta es esta?

-va… dímelo…

-¿yo?- se pone a pensar…- si fuera como Edogawa, no.

-¿por qué?- se extrañó

-poruqe sería agobiante a cada sitio que vaya encontrarme un muerto…

-En eso tienes razón, pero… Conan es muy mono…- dijo Ran pensativa.

- ¿se puede saber qué insinúas?- dijo Haibara suspicaz.

-Ah, ha ha, ¿yo?- pone cara inocente- ¡nada!

-hummm….- mirada de medio ojo

Y de repente, Ran le grita '¡FELICIDADES!' y se va corriendo por donde habían venido.

-¿no me iba a acompañar?- dijo Haibara mirando por dónde se había ido Ran, y con una gota en la cabeza.- ai, que ver, qué rara es.

**Fin del capítulo!**

**Este no ha sido muy interesante, I'm sorry u.u**

**Los siguientes estarán mejor.**

**Escribidme algo, plis. Que quiero saber cómo va, si os gusta, y darme ideas!**

**ATT: YMaHiNe**


	3. Chapter 3

Después de inumerables semanas… llega el nuevo capítulo xD de momento, tengo 7 escritos ^^

Capítulo 3: el regalo de Ran

Bueno... en fin, ahora yo voy a comprar solita, como siempre, pero mejor. Supongo que es lo mejor, y lo que me hace más... feliz. Seré idiota... ¿por qué le tuve que dar esa fecha a Kuda? ¿para de que Ran...? Bueno, da igual.

Ai finalmente acabó de comprar, y cuando volvió, en frente de casa del doctor, vio una bola blanca salir corriendo por la calle del tamaño de un niño. Ella se quedó con cara interrogante pero suspiró y entró en su hogar.

Dentro, vio al doctor very, very happy, pero no supo qué ocurría. Ella se fue a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. Después de pensar y meditar, decidió levantarse a hacer algo.

Fue a prepara la comida. Iba a hacer ramen. Mientras se hacía, se puso a leer algo en el sofá. Pero, estar en aquél cálido sofá le recordaba a su hermana Akemi (por la calidez) y la revista que leía en qué le habría regalado ella (era un artículo del cumpleaños del hermano de Einstein)

¿Recibiría algún regalo?

Claro que no- pensaba ella.

Tsk. Y, si fuera así, sería un regalo estúpido de esos de la liga de detectives juveniles. Pero a ella le haría más ilusión que sólo fuera de uno de ellos.

Suspiró otra vez.

En casa de los Mouri, Conan estaba pensando alegremente en los sofás de la agencia de detectives, y suplicándole a cualquier diós del más allá, que en ese día no se cometiese ningún crimen, más que nada, por su amiga.

Ran, mientrastanto, estaba en su habitación. Le vino una iluminación a la mente, y abrió el tercer cajón de su escritorio y vio los trabajos de los cursos anteriores.

Se le abrieron los ojos y se le ilouminó la sonrisa al darse cuenta de que en prácticamente todo, estaba escrito el nombre de Shinichi, y se los puso a leer.

En un instante, Ran se paró, porque vio un trabajo que le sorprendió, y le gustó a la vez.

-Éste será mi regalo- se dijo, y puso los jos haca arriba.

-Ah! -exclamó la chica- ¡le tengo que preguntar a Conan!- y, se levantó precipitadamente dejando el tocho de hojas encima del escritorio. Segundos después, entró en el lugar dónde estaba él, que, en esos momentos, estaba tumbado en el sofá con una bolsa de patatas en las manos. Ran se quedó estupefacta, pero se le acercó.

-¡Hey, Conan! ¿qué le has regalado?- le preguntó

-¿eh?- dijo después de darse un susto- ¡Ah!- captando el mensaje- ¡ya lo verás!- pasando de ella...

-¿a sí? ¿ya lo veré?

-A... hahahaha!- risa falsa de Conan - -'

-Bueno... espero que me lo cuentes- guiñó el ojo y salió por la puerta. Conan la siguió.

En su cuarto, Ran metió la hoja en un sobre, y lo que vio Conan en él era el nombre falso de la científica.

-Ran...- pensó y sonrió con cariño.

En casa del doctor, sonó el timbre. El doctor ffue a abrir, pero vio una carta en el suelo.

-¡es para tí, Ai! - la lamó

-¿quién es?- preguntó esta

-Nadie

Ai comenzó a leer lo que había dentro, que era este poema:

La princesa está triste... ¿Qué tendrá la princesa?  
Los suspiros se escapan de su boca de fresa,  
que ha perdido la risa, que ha perdido el color.  
La princesa está pálida en su silla de oro,  
está mudo el teclado de su clave sonoro,  
y en un vaso, olvidada, se desmaya una flor.

El jardín puebla el triunfo de los pavos reales.  
Parlanchina, la dueña dice cosas banales,  
y vestido de rojo piruetea el bufón.  
La princesa no ríe, la princesa no siente;  
la princesa persigue por el cielo de Oriente  
la libélula vaga de una vaga ilusión.

¿Piensa, acaso, en el príncipe de Golconda o de China,  
o en el que ha detenido su carroza argentina  
para ver de sus ojos la dulzura de luz?  
¿O en el rey de las islas de las rosas fragantes,  
o en el que es soberano de los claros diamantes,  
o en el dueño orgulloso de las perlas de Ormuz?

¡Ay!, la pobre princesa de la boca de rosa  
quiere ser golondrina, quiere ser mariposa,  
tener alas ligeras, bajo el cielo volar;  
ir al sol por la escala luminosa de un rayo,  
saludar a los lirios con los versos de mayo  
o perderse en el viento sobre el trueno del mar.

Ya no quiere el palacio, ni la rueca de plata,  
ni el halcón encantado, ni el bufón escarlata,  
ni los cisnes unánimes en el lago de azur.  
Y están tristes las flores por la flor de la corte,  
los jazmines de Oriente, los nelumbos del Norte,  
de Occidente las dalias y las rosas del Sur.

¡Pobrecita princesa de los ojos azules!  
Está presa en sus oros, está presa en sus tules,  
en la jaula de mármol del palacio real;  
el palacio soberbio que vigilan los guardas,  
que custodian cien negros con sus cien alabardas,  
un lebrel que no duerme y un dragón colosal.

¡Oh, quién fuera hipsipila que dejó la crisálida!  
(La princesa está triste, la princesa está pálida)  
¡Oh visión adorada de oro, rosa y marfil!  
¡Quién volara a la tierra donde un príncipe existe,  
?la princesa está pálida, la princesa está triste?,  
más brillante que el alba, más hermoso que abril!

?«Calla, calla, princesa ?dice el hada madrina?;  
en caballo, con alas, hacia acá se encamina,  
en el cinto la espada y en la mano el azor,  
el feliz caballero que te adora sin verte,  
y que llega de lejos, vencedor de la Muerte,  
a encenderte los labios con un beso de amor».

-Yo no soy ninguna princesa... Ran.- dijo mirando el papel- más bien... soy la bruja mala de este cuento de hadas.

**Fin del capítulo!**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, please, continuad enviándome ^^ que los espero con impaciencia xD qué impaciente soy…**

**Gracias por leer!!^^**

**YMaHiNe*]]**


	4. Chapter 4

Traigo un nuevo capítulo ya que, por lo visto, a nadie le apetece subir nada u.u

En fin, espero que os guste.

Capítulo 4: Regalos

**¿A qué venía eso? ¿Qué era lo que quería Ran? Pero, pensándolo mejor, se dió cuenta de que sólo la había felicitado su... ¨hermana¨. Era extraño, Conan aún no la había felicitado. Aunque ella lo veía como una estupidez. Sólo era el día en que naces repetirlo cada año.**

**A media que entraba la tarde, sonó el timbre, pero como ella estaba alegremente leyendo, pensó en todo y tuvo que abrir el profesor.**

**-¡Ai! Vven por favor- la llamó éste.**

**Ella, resignada y con un suspiro, cerró el libro y subió las escaleras para llegar a la entrada. Un enorme pastel le daba la bienvenida, pero no había nada o nadie más. Ella se quedó un poco decepcionada, y de golpe, de la parte de arriba del pastel salieron Ayumi, Conan y Mitsuhiko, y Genta apareció por detrás, porque no cabía dentro ¬¬'. Ai se sorprendió un poco, pero es qe en cierto modo, ya se lo esperaba.**

**-¿Te gusta nuestro regalo?-gritaron los tres niños (Conan no)**

**-¿?- se preguntó Ai, porque no le habían dado nada.**

**-Sí, el pastel!**

**-Aah! Claro! Muy... grande...- dijo ella con una gota en la cabeza**

**Se comieron el pastel y se lo pasaron muy bien, hasta que cuando se tenían que ir, Ayumi se acercó disimuladamente a Ai.**

**-Ai... te he traído un regalo...- la nña le dejó en sus manos un paquete grande y blandito. Cuando ella lo abrió, encontró un alegre oso de peluche.**

**-Ai... ejum- interrumpió Mitsuhikop- Haibara, te he traído una cosa...- Ai abrió el pequeño paquete y encontró una radio, cómo aquél día en que Mitsuhiko comprendió sus sentimientos hacia ella.**

**-Haibara...- dijo Genta colorado- toma... -le tendió una bolsita y Ai encontró una comida, se quedó con cara interrogante y le explicó Genta . mi merienda.**

**-¡Gracias!- agradeció a todos, excepto a quien no le había regalado nada... ¬¬'**

**Los niños se fueron y de golpe, Ran entró en la casa.**

**-¿Ran?- preguntó Conan sorprendido.**

**-Jeje- rió maliciosamente- he venido a ver qué le regalabas a Ai**

**A Ai, inmediatamente, se le iluminó la cara un segundo y en su interior encontraba la felicidad. Entonces, Conan le tendió algo cuadrado. Ella lo abrió y se encontró con un álbum de fotos.**

**-Mira lo que hayd entro, por favor- le pidió Conan un poco avergonzado.**

**Ai abrió la primera página:**

**¨y, después de que te presentaran, te dirigiste directamente a mí, ¿por qué a mí? me sorprendiste. y luego, cuando vi tu seguridad al disparar, y tus lágrimas falsas... aunque, lo peor fue el susto. Ni te lo puedes imaginar. El miedo que sentí después de oír `Sherry`saliendo de tu voz... ¨**

**Pasó las páginas, seguí encontrando historietas, fotos...**

**¨vi el miedo en tus ojos, y por eso te quise proteger sobre a todo¨**

**-G...gracias...- dijo cerrando el libro, emocionada. Ya lo leeré.- Ai le dedicó una sonrisa amable y fue a guardarlo.**

**Cuando volvió, Ran ya se había ido satisfecha, y Conan, dormía en el sofá. El doctor Agasa estaba ocupado.**

**Ella, al verlo dormido tan plácidamente sobre el sofá, se fue acercando y no pudoevitar acariciarle la cara, y suavemente le besó en la mejilla.**

**Pero lo que oyó salir de su boca fue como un insulto y la realidad volvió con ella. Él, su reacción, había sido:**

**-Ran...**

**Fin del capítulo!**

**Si lo leéis, reviews please ^^**

**Hasta pronto!**

**YMaHiNe**


End file.
